A Little Dare
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Kai seriously needs to learn not to be provoked by Tyson so easily. Honestly, what on earth possessed him to take a dare from him? A dare to kiss Miguel, no less. Although, maybe at the end of the day, he’ll thank him...


Title: A Little Dare  
Summary: Kai seriously needs to learn not to be provoked by Tyson so easily. Honestly, what on earth possessed him to take a dare from him? A dare to kiss Miguel, no less. Although, maybe at the end of the day, he'll thank him…  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hi! Just a cute little oneshot with Miguel/Kai as the main pairing. I haven't done a oneshot on there two for a long time, so it's no wonder I was going through withdrawals.

* * *

Enjoying the unusual silence of the dojo, Kai settles down in his current bedroom, in front of his desk. He is taking this moment of peace to look over some documents and deeds that once belonged to his grandfather.

Apparently, he owns several investment properties he didn't know about.

What the hell is he going to do with a 100 acre potato farm in Scotland?

Everyone is out, even Grandpa Granger, who is currently shopping to stock up on food. He has to do this every couple of days. With all the mouths to feed, it's no wonder.

Suddenly the door to his bedroom flings open to reveal his loud mouthed teammate, looking sullen.

"Kai," he says with an irritating whine. "I'm bored!"

Kai feels his eyebrow twitches as he slowly lowers the folder he's reading down on his desk. "And what do you want me to do about that?" he asks, not really wanting an answer.

Tyson walks into his room and plops himself down on his bed in silence for a moment, but then his face lights up when he gets an idea. "Lets play truth or dare."

The suggestion makes Kai cringe. "No."

"Come on!" Tyson whines, looking at him crossly.

"I said no, Tyson," Kai grounds out, picking up a folder and flipping through it. "I'm busy."

"No you're not," Tyson huffs, frowning at all the paperwork.

"Yes," Kai replies slowly as if he's communicating with a small child. "I am."

Tyson continues to pout. "No you're not."

"Stop it!" Kai hisses, slamming the folder down, his eyebrow twitching violently. "You're so irritating."

Tyson points daringly at him from the bed. "One dare."

Kai continues to twitch. "No."

Tyson huffs and folds his arms over his chest as he pouts childishly. Suddenly, he glances at Kai from the corner of his eye, sending him a sly look. "Oh, I get it. You're scared," he says, a completely infuriating smirk appearing on his lips. "Aww, there's no need to be such a chicken."

"Oh, would you just shut up?" Kai snaps as he tries to ignore the teen and shift through his paper work. "Get out of my room."

"Chicken!" Tyson suddenly shouts and jumps to his feet to make chicken noises and scratching with his feet on the floor to mimic a chicken's movements.

"That's it, I've had it with you," Kai hisses dangerously as he rises from his chair to grab the shorter male by the collar and glaring hatefully into his eyes. "I'm busy at the damn moment, so if I let you give me a dare will you leave me alone?"

"Of course," Tyson replies in a tone of voice that implies that the answer should have been obvious.

"Then fine!"

"Good!" Tyson's expression immediately brightens and he wiggles himself out of Kai's death grip to scratch his chin in thought. "Lets see, I dare you…" he trails off, then a wicked grin spreads across his face. He stands up straight and points dramatically at Kai with his finger. "I double dog dare you to kiss…Miguel!"

Kai's eyes immediately widen and his face pales. He was expecting a lot of things. Since Tyson was the one giving the dare, he expected to eat something disgusting, but this dare is in deed a surprise.

Not that he would mind kissing Miguel. He's gorgeous! But he's too gorgeous. Why would a heartthrob like him want someone like Kai to kiss him?

"What!?" Kai cries.

Tyson laughs almost manically. "You heard me. If you don't kiss Miguel by the end of the day, you have to do what I say for the entire weekend."

"Not a chance," Kai tells him firmly, his eyes narrowing with the promise a severe pain in his future.

"I'll leave you alone if you agree," Tyson tells him. "but don't think you can just agree and think I'll forget, cos I won't. I promise that I will leave you alone whenever you asked after you complete your dare."

Kai presses his lips together and shakes his head. "I can't kiss him."

"Why not?" Tyson asks with a grin, eyeing him in amusement.

"It's…." Kai stutters, his hand flying up to twist a strand of his hair between his fingers. He mumbles something under his breath and he suddenly blushes a dark pink. "I just can't, ok?"

"Fine," Tyson suddenly says with a shrug, his grin not faltering in the slightest which only makes Kai even more nervous. "Then that means I can bug the hell out of you. Hey, want to hear the latest number one hit? I can sing it for you."

"No!" Kai practically screams at him in horror. "Alright, I'll take your stupid dare!"

"Nice one, Kai," Tyson says as he slaps his so-called friend on the back. "Now, you have until the end of the day. And remember, you have to kiss him without him having any knowledge of the bet. And to make sure you're telling the truth, I'm going to ask him."

Kai tries his best to glare viciously at his soon to be ex-teammate, but the deep blush on his cheeks hampers it considerably, making him look more pouty than irate. "…You're fucking evil, you know that?"

Tyson throws his head back as he laughs and heads towards the door. "Hey, everyone is allowed to be evil at least once, right? Later, Kai."

Kai watches as the world champions vacates his room, listening silently as the foot steps fade away. When he's sure that he's gone, he sits down on the edge of his bed and runs a hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do?" he asks himself quietly.

Glancing over to the table, Kai decides that he's no longer in the right state of mind to continue working so decides that he needs to vacate the building as well. A walk should help clear his mind.

Walking with no set destination in mind, Kai soon finds himself on the outskirts of town, and to his usual thinking space. The beach. But instead on sitting on the sand near the water like he usually does, he decides to turn around and head back. He's in no mood to watch the water at the moment.

But as he turns on his heel to head back, he collides with something warm and taut. And breathing.

"Oh, hey Kai," A familiar voice chuckles.

Kai leaps back in surprise and clutches his heart as he blushes darker than he has ever done before. "Miguel! You startled me."

"Really?" Miguel says as he tilts his head to the side and smiles cheekily at him. "That's quite an achievement."

Kai bristles cutely, the blush still present. "I was distracted, ok?!"

Miguel laughs in good humor and Kai finds himself realizing how much he likes the way his whole handsome face brightens when he's happy and it warms his heart.

"Oh?" Miguel chuckles. "What were you distracted about?"

Kai looks away as he twirls a strand of hair through his fingers again, a nervous habit of his. "Um, things."

Miguel merely smiles at him, his eyes softening in understanding. "Is that so?" he asks, but in the tone of voice that says that Kai doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to.

Discreetly, Kai sends him a grateful look and they both gaze out into the endless blue of the ocean and the clear sky above.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Miguel suddenly asks, his voice soft and content. A soft breeze suddenly picks up, causing his golden hair to sway silently in the wind. The wind seems to dance with his hair, while tormenting Kai by whipping his around his eyes, irritating him beyond all reason.

Kai slowly nods his head in agreement, gazing intently at Miguel while trying to curl rogue strands behind his ears in an effort to tame his wild locks. "It is."

"You like the beach, don't you?" Miguel asks, turning his stunning blues eyes to Kai.

"Oh, I guess," Kai murmurs.

"You come to the beach a lot."

Kai tilts his head to the side in question. "How do you know?"

"I've seen you," Miguel replies softly, pointing to a certain spot on the sands, the spot closest to the water. "Sitting there, watching the waves."

Kai's eyebrows reaches towards his hairline in surprise. He suddenly frowns in mild disappointment. "If you've seen me, why didn't you join me?"

Miguel closes his eyes as a soft smile spreads across his lips. "I didn't want to disturb you," he tells him. "You look so peaceful, that it didn't feel right to ruin that."

"You couldn't ruin that," Kai whispers, his eyes softening.

Miguel's smile brightens immediately. "That's nice to know. Then next time, I will join you, ok?"

"That's fine," Kai replies, a smile of his own on his lips. Instead of turning back to the sea, the two continue to gaze intently, warmly into each other's eyes and Kai can feel his heartbeat speed up. He let his eyes flicker to Miguel's lips and wonders what it's like to kiss him.

Then he remembers the dare. He can't believe he almost forgot!

He really does want to kiss this blonde before, but he doesn't want to do because he was dared to. He knows that if Tyson said he'll ask Miguel if he kissed him or not, so he'll find out about the dare.

He's going to tell him the truth. Even if it means never hearing the end of it from Tyson.

Kai sighs softly, almost sadly. "Miguel?"

Miguel tilts his head to the side in query. "Hmm?"

"I…I've been dared by Tyson to kiss you," Kai mutters quickly, his hand once again playing with his hair. "But I don't want to."

A look of heart wrenching disappointment appears on Miguel's face. "Oh, I see…"

"I don't want to kiss you because of a dare," Kai tells him quickly, not liking the heartbroken look on his face. "I want to…I don't want you to think I only wanted to do it because I was dared, and-"

Miguel suddenly interrupts Kai by placing a hand on the delicate curl of his neck and takes a step closer so they only have inches separating them. "Would it count if I kissed you?"

A blush settles on Kai's cheeks and he finds himself leaning forward, his eyes slipping shut. "I don't know, but there's no harm in trying."

Tilting his chin towards him, Miguel gazes intently down at Kai, then slowly lowers his head and presses his lips against Kai's. For long moments all rational thoughts left him, only sensation floods his brain. Miguel moves his arms to wrap around Kai's petite waist and, to return the embrace, Kai slips his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together tightly, never wanting to let go. Kai's mouth opens easily under Miguel's gentle coaxing. His knees weaken as Miguel's tongue plays over his, moving back and forth in a evocative rhythm.

Slowly, Kai breaks the kiss, but keeps his arms around Miguel's neck, keeping him close. "I don't think that will count for the dare," he says. "I have to kiss you by the end of the day."

"Sunset isn't for a few hours yet," Miguel points out.

Kai shrugs. "We have plenty of time then."

Taking the hint, Miguel leans forward and takes Kai's lips in another passionate kiss.

-----------------

"So?" Tyson asks the moment Kai stumbles back inside. "Did you kiss him?"

"Yes, I did," Kai replies as he pushes past him to grab his jacket and putting it on, ignoring the startle look on Tyson's face. "Now, if you excuse me, I have something to do."

"Ready to go, Kai?" Miguel asks as he suddenly appears before Tyson, who spins around to stare at him in bewilderment.

Kai smiles and walks over to him, places his arms around his neck and kisses his lips softly. "Of course. Later, Tyson. Remember, you promised you won't bother me."

"But…" Tyson stutters, but the only response he receives is the front door slamming in his face. "Ok, that worked a little too well."

* * *

X3

Please review!


End file.
